Living Forest
The Living Forest is located in Outworld. These woods of mystery have haunted inhabitants for centuries. The trees themselves are alive, some with faces that groan and roar. The faces sometimes move a lot or sometimes they may lie dormant for years. However, some of these faces appear to be hungry, and the unsuspecting traveler may find themselves ensnared in their treacherous branches, becoming prey as they are devoured. Then they become part of the forest, their agony-filled faces occupying a vacant tree or forming a new plantation altogether with their silhouette forever etched into the woods. In one of the MK comics, the forest is said to have once been a part of Edenia, where it was known as the Laughing Forest, as the trees were jolly and filled with mirth. This, however, is likely non-canon. thumb|200px|right|The Living Forest - Arcade Version The Living Forest is tied with Goro's Lair for having appeared in more Mortal Kombat games than any other arena. This stage premiered in Mortal Kombat II and then later in Mortal Kombat Trilogy. It is a playable arena in Mortal Kombat: Deception, and is also seen in Deception's Konquest mode. The Living Forest also appeared in the Mortal Kombat comic books as well. In Mortal Kombat II, Jade and Smoke could be seen lurking in the background, occasionally poking their heads from around the trees. In one instance, there appears to be a shadowy figure running through the forest in the background at great speed (possibly Noob Saibot). A since-disproven rumor had the winning player performing a stage Fatality where one of the trees would chew up the opponent; this concept was integrated into the Shaolin Monks version as a means of progressing through the level. The arena is seen again in Mortal Kombat 4 and Mortal Kombat Gold; it is very similar to its previous incarnation, although Smoke and Jade are no longer hiding in the trees and it is now in 3D. The arena's Mortal Kombat: Deception appearance remained largely unaltered, aside from adding a ditch around the arena and crisper graphics. Oddly enough, in this incarnation of the Living Forest, the trees do not moan or roar but their faces are just frozen. In Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks, the Living Forest is both a Versus mode arena and an walkthrough area players can access through the single player/co-op modes. However, it looks significantly different than its MKII predecessor, sporting tombs and canopy walkways in the trees, and lit by many torches. The faces seen on the trees are based upon Ed Boon's visage. thumb|200px|right|''Mortal Kombat (2011)'' - Living Forest Bio The Living Forest returns in Mortal Kombat (2011), this time with corpses laying around and hanging in the trees, and the faces on the trees now have a more skull-like appearance. This new living forest is home to a new Stage Fatality. The opponent is thrown into a tree's opened mouth and soon after the tree begins to feast on the unfortunate soul's flesh, leaving only the legs behind. In Mortal Kombat (2011), Smoke (in his MKII costume) occasionally appears behind the trees without Jade. Pressing down and select (PS3)/back (360) when he appears would lead to a secret battle with Smoke. Category:Arenas Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Arenas Category:Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Areas Category:Mortal Kombat II Arenas Category:Mortal Kombat Trilogy Arenas Category:Mortal Kombat 4 Arenas Category:Mortal Kombat Gold Arenas Category:Mortal Kombat: Unchained Arenas Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Arenas Category:Outworld Locations